huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Caliban
E.Cheek Caliban is one of the most powerful Titans and it has all the fury of an Aztec warrior. Only a Seeker with an incredibly strong will can summon Caliban. There are not many Seekers who have bonded with a Caliban, because of a combination of the rareness of a Caliban amulet and it takes a very talented Seeker to bond with one. He is also one of the most powerful Titans known to Seekers. Caliban is closely related to the Caliban Ocean Warrior Titans. His long and unkempt hair is symbolic of a lion's mane, representing power, fierceness, and dangerousness. It took Dante more than a year to learn how to bond with Caliban and use him in battle. Not only is Caliban hard to Control, but it also takes a lot of energy to summon him from his amulet and keep him active. At first, Dante could only keep Caliban around for about a minute, but as his power and skill grew, the time got longer and longer. Still, using Caliban in battle can be exhausting. History Presently Caliban is known as the favored Titan of Dante Vale, The Huntik Foundation's most talented Seeker, but in ancient times the name Caliban rang loudest in the jungles of South America. That's where Aztec kings uncovered two rare Caliban Amulets and used the Titan to conquer their enemies and build their empires. Caliban inspired many legends about mighty warriors and vengeful spirits in Central America based on the sightings of them by the people there, particularly the Aztecs. Abilities 250px|right Reckless in his martial arts execution compared to the more organized efforts of brawler-Titans like Sabriel and Freelancer, Caliban's ferocious attitude makes him unpredictable, which is an enormous advantage against more formal combat styles. With Titan armor of the highest quality and a massive blade coveted by anyone who has witnessed its power, Caliban has been the linchpin in the rise of more than one empire, and he will continue to be used by Seekers, good or evil, to shape the future of Earth. Powerbonding He has Attack 10 Defense 10 like Overlos. When the bond with his Seeker became stronger Caliban obtained a stronger appearance with golden armor, longer hair, and an energy blade. Like the other powerbonded Titans, now he can talk telepathically with his Seeker. His new special ability, Mirror Fight, allows him to fight perfectly in synch with his Seeker. Design History Because Caliban is one of the main Titans on the show, the designers wanted to make sure he was very impressive. It had to be obvious that he is a warrior, so they wanted him to look physically powerful. They also wanted him to look a little bit exotic. (Originally, he looked more like an Asian warrior, like a samurai.) The long hair on his head represents the power of a lion, a fierce and dangerous creature. For a while, the idea of Caliban gained more cybernetic and bio-mechanical pieces, but in the end, the essential part of him is his skill as a warrior. His final look shows the influence of the Aztec warriors of hundreds of years ago, with his strange mask and dangerous spikes. Gallery Image:Caliban's Amulet.jpg|Caliban's amulet Image:Caliban's Icon.jpg|Caliban's icon Image:Caliban 2.jpg Image:Caliban (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Caliban Image:Caliban (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Caliban caliban power bonding.JPG|Caliban Powerbonding Caliban_powerbonding_icon 1.jpg|Powerbonding icon Calibanpower.jpg Trivia * Caliban is the name of an angry Cyclops in the play 'The Tempest' by William Shakespeare. * Information on Caliban's design history was located at Huntik.com * Caliban is one of the only Titans with higher stats than the Legendary Titans, yet the Titan Breaker is a close match to Caliban, often defeating it despite having significantly lower stats. * His summoning command is: "Come out and play." Category:Titans Category:Meso-Titans Category:Need To Rewrite